


Valhalla Welcomed Her

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "You don't seem surprised to see me."
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Thor
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Valhalla Welcomed Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: She's in Valhalla

"You don't seem surprised to see me."

"That is because I am not. Valhalla is for great warriors and heroes, and you are both."

Nat smiles at Thor, as tears gather in her eyes.


End file.
